Rosalie's son, the boy who lived : Chapter 1
by LovelyWeirdo
Summary: While hunting, Rosalie found a baby with a scar on his forehead...11 years have past and it's almost Harry Potter Cullen's eleventh birthday! What will his reaction be when he is going to go to hogwarts.WITH the Cullen's!
1. A baby with a lighting shaped scar

"I goin' to hunt!" I screamed inside the house. I knew they heard it so I ran inside the forest.

I smelled deer, it was in the right side of the forest, mountain lion, left side of the forest.

Mountain lion. Okay. That's my dinner for today.

I ran fast. Suddenly I stopped.I smelled human. Great. Just Great.

I saw near a tree was a baby wrapped with a white cloth in a basket. Yay! a baby.

"I really want to have a baby. I really do." I said. So I picked him up then ran to the house.

When they saw me, they quickly nodded.

"Alice?" I asked. They nodded again.

I walked to Carlisile . "Carlisile , I found a letter inside."

He read it. "His name is Harry. Harry Potter .And he is a wizard."

We gasped.

"What?" Alice screeched. Over reacting much.

"Can I keep him?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Yay!"

"I gonna be a father!" Emmett pushed his fist in the air.

I smiled at my adopted son's face.

:::::

Shawna: O.o

Jade:OHHH_KKKAYYY

Kat-Kat:Yah-so bye bye


	2. 11 years later

**Shawna: Thank you for the reviews**

**Jade: O_O**

**Kathleen: I'll do the disclaimer!**

**Kathleen: S will NEVER own Twilight and Harry potter. **

**11 years later :)**

**Harry's POV**

Hi! my name's Harry James Cullen. And my family is all vampires. I always wonder why I'm not a vampire.

I asked mom a few times, but she would just change the subject.

Also my aunt's, uncle's and grandfather and grandmother.

First of all, I don't know why I look British, not American.

I don't have mom's blonde hair and eyes, nor do I have dad's.

It puzzles me very much.

I'm 10 years old, but this year I'll be turning into an 11-year-old.

When I told them that I was excited about my eleventh birthday, they began to be nervous.

I think they want me to stay young.

::::

"Harry!" I woke up because of the hyper voice calling me.

I stood up, put my glasses on then went down the stairs.

Oh, it wasn't mom. It was my aunt Alice.

"Good morning Harry! I made you breakfast since Rosalie went out to hunt."

I looked at what she made. Eggs, bacons and orange juice.

I forgot to tell you that I had a cousin living with me.

Her name's Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And she's also a vampire. Not really full. Only half.

Still, I envy her.

I sat down to eat.

"Hi Nessie." I greeted her when she went inside the kitchen.

"Hello." She sat down and, also, ate.

Alice suddenly perked up. "Rose and Emmett are here!"

See, Emmett might be too imature to have a child, but as you can see I'm here.

"Hey Harry." He says when he got in. Then he went to the living room, he's obviously going to play Cross Fire.

"Hey sweetie." Mom gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Alice, where's Bella and Edward?" Mom asks aunt Alice.

"Dunno where's Bella is," She watches Nessie eat like a bird, eating small bites. "But I think Eddie's studying somewhere."

Nessie looks up. "Momma is visiting grandpa Charlie."

"Oh."

"And daddy's studying English literature for the sixteenth time." She continued.

"Edward's such an braniac." Jasper suddenly went in.

"Hi Jasper." Alice hugged Jasper.

"Hey guys, don't you remember my birthday on Thursday?"

They all suddenly froze. (except for Nessie)

"Like, yeah sweetie." Mom says nervously.

:::

**Shawna: Boring chapter *yawns***

**Jade: She'll make longer chaps next time**

**R&R please!**


	3. The vanishing glass and the vision

**Hi guy's! I didn't update 'cause I had writer's block, it really sucks. A lot.**

**So yah, please enjoy this 3rd chapter of Rosalie's Son: The Boy Who Lived.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Rose's POV:**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday...happy birthday to you!" We, the Cullen's, sang.

I dreaded this day. The day he will turn eleven.

Me and Carlisile are the only one who read the letter, while everyone just listened to Carlisle about Harry being a wizard.

The letter said that someone would get Harry after his eleventh birthday at midnight.

I saw Edward glance at my way. He probably knew already.

I gave him a weak smile.

Bella looked at Edward then smiled at me.

_So Eddie didn't tell her yet..._, I thought.

"Harry, eat your cake." Emmett urged.

Harry got his plate and fork.

Alice sliced a big slice of Oreo cake.

"Yum!" Harry said.

Nessie also tasted some. She chewed it slowly.

"Daaaad, this taste like, I dunno?, mold cheese?" Nessie said.

Everyone laughed.

I, too, laughed. I wanted to enjoy the last hours I'm with my one and only son.

And I want him, too, to enjoy this day.

**Nessie's POV:**

"Dad! look." I pointed at a snake, who was sleeping.

Daddy laughed.

"harry!" I heard aunt Rose say. "Look at this snake." She pointed at the snake I was looking at.

We were in the zoo, for Harry's birthday.

Harry ran to aunt Rose. With his cone of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough flavored ice cream.

"Oh look, a snake from Brazil!"

Suddenly, the sleeping snake woke up.

He looked at Harry with his eyes.

Harry, umm, how should I put this, talked to the snake.

Edward, aka dad, looked puzzled. Same with grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme, aunt Rose, uncle Emmett, uncle Jasper, and mommy.

Then, the glass seperating the room of the snake and the one outside vanished!

The snake slithered out. All the tourists and other random people kept screaming and running away.

I, Renesmee Carlie S. Cullen is very confused.

_How did that happen?_, I touched dad on the arm.

He ignored me.

"Rose!" Dad says, instead of talking to me. Dad looked at her. Then she nodded.

I knew that they were talking.

**Alice's POV:**

We were in the living room, Harry was upstairs, doing Voultori knows what.

I was wearing my favorite white mini dress. Perfect for summer and stuff.

"What just happened a while ago?" I broke the silence.

Rose looked up. "Probably one of wizard magic."

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "But how did he talked to that snake?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Can we puh-leeze stop having awkward silence's?" I said.

Suddenly, I had a vision.

_"Harry Potter! nice to meet yah, the last time I saw yah when you were just a tiny baby."_

_A giant says to Harry._

_"The name's Hagrid. I come to collect you for Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

"Alice? Alice?" Jasper's voice came in my mind.

When I opened my eyes, everyone was already siting infront of me.

"What did you see?" Esme asked.

"A guy, no!, a giant! He said he will come to collect Harry for Hogwarts."

Rose fidgeted.

Suddenly, an owl came in the room.

"Yay! fastfood dinner!" Emmett said.

"Wait, look, a letter!" Carlisle said.

_Dear Harry Potter..._

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Jade: Well that was lame...**

**Well, you obviously don't like this story. I'll probably remake Midnight.**

**Jade: Really?**

**Uhh, yeah, probably.**

**Anyway, R&R!**

**-S**


End file.
